Pull The Trigger
by TimaeusTheLedgendaryKnight
Summary: Blindshipping
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a frikken Sunday night.

Yuugi normally never worked on a late Sunday night, of all people he would be either watching his favourite film or visiting his grandfather. But no; he was stuck in a shit office finishing off his boss's paperwork...like he hadn't enough to do already, did he mention the famous Maxmillion Pegasus was missing for about three days. Yuugi assumed he took a vacation or maybe he was ill. He tried not to think to much about the matter and focus what he had left to do at hand. A few forms, not so hard, the teen clicked he pen a few times before filling out the sheets of paper. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the picture of him and his grandfather, that was when he was healthy, when he wasn't diagnosed with cancer after all his grandpa was the only family he had left, he couldn't help but feel worried about him ever day. Since his grandpa couldn't run the Kame Game shop the duty fell to Yuugi and to make ends meet he had to work for Pegasus, the teen jumped as the ringing of the office phone scared him slightly, he took a deep breath and composed himself before answering.

"Hello, Mr Pegasus's office how can I help you?" Yuugi chimed in a polite voice.

A stern voice replied, shocking Yuugi slightly. "Boy I need you to bring the Ibuki Club contract to the docks. You should see my car outside. Miss Suika has asked for them because she needs to make some amendments before she signs it. Her lawyer asked to meet me there." The statement confused the younger man. Why would a lawyer want to meet at the docklands? He quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind as Pegasus continued talking. He was sure he could hear the sound of moving traffic in the background noise. "Make sure you're there soon. This deal is worth a lot more money to me than you are. If it falls through due to your tardiness, I will see to it that you will never work again."

Yuugi swallowed hard. He was used to those kinds of threats from his boss, but it didn't make taking them any easier. He nodded, then remembered that Pegasus couldn't see him, and quickly affirmed his status. The man hung up and grabbed his coat before making his way to Domino City Docklands, right on the sea. Yuugi took out his car keys from his pocket before opening his truck, it wasnt much to look at but it would get you from place to place. The teen put on his seatbelt and shoved the keys in the ignition.

It didn't take long for Yuugi to pull up at the docks, he took out the brief case from the back seat and made his way out of the car, the teen's teeth chattered together as the cold air hit his warm skin. He pulled his jacket closer around himself and shut the car door with his hip. His amythest eyes scanned the docks until his eyes settled upon his boss. Yuugi immediately handed the male the brief case holding the Ibuki Club contracts. He stepped back and then glanced at his watch; he really needed to get home so he could see his grandpa the following morning.

"Sir, is that all you need me for?" He said softly his eyes peeking out from under his lashes. Pegasus looked at the teen and rolled his grey eyes, the taller male snatched the case away from the boy.

"Took you long enough boy" The male hissed and glared at Yuugi, the teen couldn't help but ball his fists. He couldn't help it if he had a slow car because Pegasus wouldn't pay him enough money for a better one. Pegasus sighed and his shoulders slumped, he just was hanging by a lead on his life and Yuugi was screwing it up. That was it as well, Atem had said on the phone that he had requested a "Yuugi Motou" to accompany him.

"Yuugi I still need you" Pegasus said gruffly and walked to the docks, with a terrified expression on his face, Yuugi shrugged and followed his boss hopefully he could go home soon. As the teen neared the docks he couldn't help but feel the urge to run back, the urge just to get in his car and drive there. But it was too late, when Pegasus stopped his eyes widened. This man had just put a bullet through his Pegasus's head, his mind screamed at him to run as the other male's dead body fell to the floor. But Yuugi was rooted to the spot; the male put his gun in his belt and stepped into the light.

"Hello Yuugi long time no see" The male said in a deep husky voice, somehow Yuugi knew that voice but he couldn't remember this man

**Light's Lover: Ah, well this was an old roleplay I started with my girlfriend, we thought we would make into a fan fiction on PB works. But I wanted to put it on her too, I shall be updating every Thursday to all my stories, unless there are complications. Reviews would be appreciated or any suggestions or ideas to make this story good (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuugi P.O.V

Who was this person, and why the hell did he know my name? I sucked in a deep breath and tried to keep my gaze away from the dead body at my feet. The smell of blood lingered in the air; it was taking everything I had not to vomit, my stomach churned. The stranger took two steps towards me, I took two steps back. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me, amusement danced in his crimson eyes" You cannot escape me Yuugi, no matter where you go I will find you"

His deep husky voiced purred.

Why did I believe him so much, I turned around and prepared myself to run. I bolted down the street forgetting my car, probably a mistake if the police arrived and the scene. Also this man looked strangely like me, so maybe he might be trying to frame me? I didn't know. My feet pounded against the concrete ground as I continued to run. My chest ached as I sought for breath, I backed into a near by alley way and smirked, thinking I got away from this sick male. I smiled to myself as I continued deep into the dark coverage of the alley way, but my back hit something solid. An arm snaked around my waist and could feel someone breathing on my neck, I tried to scream but a hand clamped around my mouth, I breathed in and soon fell into a world of darkness.

Atem's POV

I smiled to myself as I picked up the boy's limp frame in my arms, so this was the little half brother I had? There was no mistaking it; his resemblance to me was uncanny. At least he took a bit f his looks from our father; if he did look like his mother I probably would of killed him on sight, after all he had seen a little too much. I killed his mother, my mother and our father just to get a feel for murder. That's when little Yuugi probably went to his grandfather although I hadn't known of his existence until now, thanks to some files I was able to acquire. My crimson eyes narrowed as I picked him up in bridal style, he wasn't really that heavy but I wanted to get home rather quickly, so Yuugi wouldn't wake him in my arms. I popped two fingers in my mouth and whistled from a taxi as I stepped onto the side walk, it would be fun to play with my dear little brother.

As the car drew up to my home I paid the driver with a small smile, the elder man nodded and handed me my change with a frown, maybe if I had put my gun to his egg shaped head he might of cracked a smile. I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of the car; Yuugi was safely nestled on my back. I gritted my teeth as my warm tanned skin met frozen cold rain; it was forecast for such bad weather. My hair suddenly flattened as it became wait, to my surprise so did my younger brother's, it still shocked me at how much we looked alike, but our personalities were so different.

I fished the keys out of my pocket and unlocked door, stepping inside the warmth that my home had to offer. Yuugi stirred slightly in my arms, I was growing wary of the chloroform's affects, I sighed softly and walked down the plain decorated hallway with its white walls and cream carpets. Kicking the door open to my cellar I hand cuffed Yuugi's left hand to a metal steam pipe, so there was no chance of escaping. I grinned with malicious intent, as soon as Yuugi would wake up this would be hell and I would be his tormentor. Of course no I wasn't going to kill him, maybe just toy and injure him slightly but I couldn't love him if he was dead now could I? Throwing my leather jacket a side I sat on the brown couch in the corner of the room and watched Yuugi from the shadows, right now I couldn't think of anything better to do.

It took only a few more hours for the young one to awake, the boy looked puzzled at first and then his beautiful eyes landed on me. He tried to scream but my hand was over his mouth in an instant, I placed my lips to his right ear and smirked, this was too fun.

"Hush little Yuugi, I shall not harm you…unless you don't behave" I whispered huskily, making him shiver. The desire to have this boy withering in pleasure beneath me was growing rapidly; I winced at the sudden tightness in my nether regions. This was the damn brat's fault; I really couldn't deal with an erection and this current moment in time. I pulled little Yuugi into my lap and groaned as he ass sat down on my manhood, I couldn't believe the pleasure I was receiving from just this. I moved my lips to the pulse point on his neck earning a slight gasp from the teen.

"S-Stop!" I saw the young one trying to escape my grasp, this only made me tighten my arms around him.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself Otouto, so no I will do as I please" And then I began removing the small boy's clothes. The very idea of taking this boy was becoming somewhat of a goal to me and I wanted to achieve it.

Yuugi's P.O.V

Why was this happening? Why did this man call me little brother! My body jerked upwards as a hand dived down my boxers; I hated my miserable virgin body with a passion. He chuckled at my reaction and I couldn't help but scowl, this wasn't fair. I tried kicking but that plan slowly failed as he stripped me and tied my limbs together, tears gathered in the corners of my eyes and he slowly licked them away.

"Don't cry" He purred and turned my over, so my ass stuck up in the air, he was going to rape me and there was fuck all I could do about it.

**LL: Oooh what's going to happen next****? ****I hope you enjoy this chapter; I should be updating it very soon. Reviews are appreciated ^_^**


End file.
